Sith Imperium Times Issue 229 (5)
WAR AVERTED, DARTH IAX DEAD ''By Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent VOSS ORBIT -- Aboard the HMS Vengence, His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor, held a rare press conference announcing the demise of Darth Iax, leader of the "New Empire". "Citizens of the Imperium, recently a diplomatic crisis was created by a traitor, Darth Iax, who founded a new empire on Velmor." Said His Imperial Majesty. "We are proud to announce that an Imperium Strike Team led by Darth Andrekios, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge, Commanding Admiral of the Imperium First Fleet and Knight Commander has ended this traitor's life." His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor, presented Darth Andrekios with the Imperium Medal of Honor for "loyalty and conspicuous gallantry in the face of the enemy" and said "this action shall serve as a lesson to all who should stand against our great Imperium. Defy us and our wrath shall be just and swift." Darth Andrekios made a brief statement. "For the past few months Darth Iax and his "New Empire" have tainted us with their presence." Said Darth Andrekios. "It gives me great joy and honor to say that he was ended by my hand. I look forward to continuing to serve our Lord Emperor and our Imperium without question." Among the many crimes committed by Darth Iax, it was rumored that he attempted an assassination against Her Imperial Majesty, the Lord Empress. "Yes, it is true." Said Her Imperial Majesty. "This attack showed Darth Iax's weakness and fear to face me in combat. It will take more than a fool with a vibroblade to defeat your Lord Empress, I can assure you all of that." Darth Iax's demise has left the future of Velmor and the few territories under his control in uncertain circumstances but for now the Imperium obtained a major victory. DARTH ANDREKIOS HONORED, GRANTED LEAVE TO WED PRINCESS By: Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, Senior Palace Correspondent'' VOSS ORBIT -- His Honor, Darth Andrekios, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge, Knight Commander and Commanding Admiral of the Imperium First fleet was honored in two ways today when in addition to receiving the Imperium Medal of Honor, he was granted permission to wed Her Imperial Highness, the Crowned Princess Vindictiva, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Heir to the Throne and Governor of the Capitol Sector. Darth Andrekios made headlines in the past when, in a surprising move, acknowledged that he had indeed had feelings for Her Imperial Highness but did not disclose how far the relationship had progressed. For her part, the Princess did not confirm or deny. Imperial Scholars suggest that should Darth Andrekios wed the Princess he would be granted a princely title by the Lord Emperor. He would, however, be barred from taking the title of Lord Emperor should the Princess Vindictiva ascend to the throne. Scholars suggest that monarchial titles of a female regnant sovereign rarely pass a consort equivalent to their husbands. The Imperial Palace would not comment on the potential titles of future monarchs citing such speculation borders on treason. THE HAND RETURNS! ''By Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent '' ''VOSS --'' His Excellency, Darth Makhzor, Hand of the Emperor, Dark Councilor and Dark Lord of the Sith returned from a mysterious but noted absence. The long time confidant of His Majesty, the Lord Emperor , quickly resumed his role. "We are glad that the Lord Hand has returned from his long absence" Said Imperial Palace Spokesman, Rion Traevco. "He of course will resume his old duties and continue to serve in his capacity as an official second only to their Imperial Majesties, the Lord Emperor and Lord Empress." When asked about the nature of the Lord Hand's absence the palace did not give a definite answer. "We have no comment on the matter other than to say that his absence was pre-approved by His Imperial Majesty and he continues to hold the Lord Emperor's undying trust and confidence." The office of the Lord Hand could not be reached for comment.